The Curse of the Marionette
by usernamelol
Summary: Dipper and Mabel bought a new "toy" just to entertain themselves, since Grunkle Stan is busy attracting loads of tourists, but there's something weird about that "toy", mabel and dipper are going to investigate about the supernatural events about the puppet, before it does anything bad.
1. Introduction

After the closing of the new freddy fazbears pizza, the purple man entered the building with a key (of course) and then he opened the door and by the time he opened the door and entered the building, it was all dark. He used a flashlight and points it at some kind of a box that looked like a present, the purple man quickly headed to the box and opened it and then he took something from it, more like a puppet, and then he put the puppet into a crate and then he closes it. After he left the building with the crate with the unknown puppet in it, he put the crate at the back of his car (trunk), and then he drove off to gravity falls. He finally stopped the car and parked somewhere near into some toy store in gravity falls, he entered the toy store and said to the cashier "Please, have this WONDERFUL toy for this store, i think it'll be GREAT for CHILDREN!" the purple man said it happily, right after he sold the puppet to the cashier, the purple man left the building and drove off quickly as fast as he could. Meanwhile back at the toy store, the cashier opened the crate and took the puppet into the "NEW TOYS" shelves and then he placed it at the top of the self and said "hehehehehe, your gonna make kids smile, all thanks to that weird looking man, well i think your gonna make a kid one tomorrow!" the cashier left happily, as the cashier left and do some other business around the store, the puppets eyes (pupils) turned white.


	2. The madness begins

The next day later, it was a bright sunny day at gravity falls, but this day seems to be NORMAL, that's right no supernatural events or mysterious happenings happened around gravity falls, and that just gave people a nice peaceful day around gravity falls, except for dipper, who's just lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling like he has nothing to do since there are no mysteries to solve today, but for mabel, she's just reading countless amounts of girls magazines (but until this happened), while mabel's reading her magazine, she remembered something, "Hey dipper i remembered something" she told him, "What?" Dipper asks, "I was just watching TV and then there was like a commercial that there's a new toy for sale! So can we go? Please?" Mabel begged dipper for that new toy, "I'm not sure mabel, but don't you think we're too old for those kind of stuff now?" Dipper asked (or complained or whatever), "Well they're not too old for me yet, so pleeeeaaaaaase?" Mabel kept begging dipper. Dipper sighed and has no choice but to go with her just to let mabel stop begging him and mabel finally became happy, afterall it's only a regular new toy, right? I mean what could possibly go wrong?

They've finally reached to the gravity falls toy store, before they went inside of the toy store, a child jumped right infront of them and mabel dipper became shocked (suprised) and the child looked so scared that he might be next to be killed, "WAIT, please before you go inside, please take this" The child (which is a boy) gave them some what a music box, "Please, use it against it at ALL costs!" The final warning from the boy as he left to go back to his home, "Whaddaya think what's wrong with him?" Mabel asked, "Only one answer in my head...I have no idea" dipper answered while carrying the music box that the boy gave, they've finally went inside of the toy store and the cashier just greeted them, and went to the "NEW TOYS" shelves and they saw the new toy alright, it looked like it has a white face with a black, slender body, and hollow black eyes, the face look similar to a pierrot with rosy red cheeks, and purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and a red lipstick painted on in an exxagerated pucker.

Mabel finds it cute, but dipper finds it suspicious (well it's about time for dipper to solve things now huh) and creepy, they took the cute-creepy looking toy (that looks like a puppet) to the cashier, "That would cost only 5 dollars" the cashier said happily, "WOO, just for 5 dollars for this cute thing!?" Mabel got suprised, dipper doesn't really have a good feeling about this, he might also remember that what if the music box that the child gave, can be against that puppet? A lot of questions are finally running through dippers mind, they finally paid for it and left the toy store, dipper seems suprised that the puppet is really not that heavy at all, it's seems to be light as a feather, but that big? Yep a lotta questions.

They've finally went back to the mystery shack and they went back to their room and dipper put the puppet on mabels' bed, "Here you go 'sis, just like what you've always wanted" dipper said happily, and mabel jumped onto her bed right next to the puppet and hugged it, "i think we're going to be best friends forever" mabel said, as she continue to hug it, the puppet quietly brought out an evil laugh, like it's ready to do something bad, or worse!


	3. A disturbing message

The night has finally risen, dipper and mabel were both asleep in their pajamas, mabel seems to be sleeping happily because she is hugging marionette, it was suppose to be one normal night, but then one of the marionettes' eyes become white, and then the marionette successfully got out of mabels' arms, and started doing something very bad, (30 min. Later) the marionette also went to the bathroom secretly and washed itself, and went back to mabels' bed and wrap around itself with mabels' arms.

-7 hours later-

The Sun is finally rising up, and dipper is the first one to wake up, and he saw something terrible, he saw a disturbing message, written in red paint and says there "DEAD BY TONIGHT", and then there was an another message on the wall, also written in red paint that says there "GOODLUCK", dipper and mabel become disturbed, and has no idea who did this, so they tried to find out who did this, and dipper seems to be a little happy for now because dipper has finally a mystery to solve, but for now he's not really in the mood, and they really need to know who did this, but then mabel found something at the doorway, a trail of red paint, and mabel and dipper followed the trail and it seems the trail ended at the bathroom, "wow, that guy or gal is pretty darn good at being quiet" dipper thought, and then mabel and dipper went back to their room, and investigate the messages again, dipper found out something else, he took a closer look at one of the letters of the messages, they kinda look like sticks with a fat figure at the middle, more look like a hand, but the fingers look so slender and also a little tall, dipper and mabel become more curious, but then they were being called out by grunkle stan and they're going to him right now.

But meanwhile, after mabel and dipper left for the required assistance for grunkle stan, the marionette laughed in its head, thinking about a plan to take out mabel and dipper.


	4. An unexpected realization

After mabel and dipper helped out grunkle stan, mabel and dipper become shock after they see mabels' bed is that the marionette is gone, "It's gone!" Dipper exclaimed, and then mabel saw something out of the window a black silhouete outside of the window, "Look!" She warned dipper, both of them went after the figure, (wanna know? Its the marionette of course) the marionette hid behind the side of the roof, dipper opened the window and looked left and right, but while dipper is still peeking out of the window, the marionette dropped something heavy over dippers' head, a rock, but before dipper got hit by it, he peeked out of the window and closed it and the rock slides through the roof and hit on one of the fake exhibits of grunkle stan, "argh" the marionette grumbled all because of his failure on attempting to take out dipper.

Meanwhile back inside dipper and mabels' room, they started cleaning the messages on the walls, for some reason, the red paint seems to be hard to remove, and the red paint is starting to stink everytime they get close to it, and then mabel accidentally poked the back of dippers' head, forcing his head to push the wall and hit the messages, but since dippers' head is at the wall, his tongue also sticked out and what he didn't notice is that his tongue is touching one of the messages, and tasted very bad, and began to realize, it wasn't red paint, it's real human blood.


	5. The Encounter

Dipper becomes shocked in horror, and is very disgust, "Are you ok dippy? Sorry that i poke ya with my mop, but are you?" Mabel asked, "I-i-i-it's n-n-nothing mabel" dipper said while he's still shocked in horror, but after dipper became shocked, he screamed and went to the bathroom quickly and wash his tongue to get the human blood out, meanwhile mabel also discovered the horrible discovery about those messages. Dipper finally got out of the bathroom "We need to know who is responsible for this right now!" Dipper yelled, and mabel also became a little scared about the rage of dipper, and while dipper is walking around in circles and mabel being distracted to dipper because of his anger, the marionette manages to get inside of the room very quietly without noticing, and become limp on mabels' bed acting like a normal stuff toy, going back to the problem with mabel and dipper about solving this, "Wanna come with me to the town and get some info or what?" Dipper said, but more clamer this time, "maybe i should stay and play with this guy, i didn't even get to know much more of him yet, well even though i've been hugging him while were sleeping, but i wont go without leaving him" mabel insisted, that made dipper becoming even more stressed ever since because of that discovery, "fine i'll go and you play with, that ok" dipper said to mabel and left.

"Well i guess it's just you and me now cute thing" mabel said to the marionette, "that's right" the marionette finally spoke, "wha-" mabel looked at her back and stared at the marionette, after she looked at it, all doors and windows become locked, mabel become suprised and shocked in horror, and the marionette stood up from her bed and that made mabels' heart beating even faster, "yes, just you and...MEEEEE!" The marionette said to mabel, "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the marionette screeched and leaped at mabel.


	6. Music Box

Right before marionette finish off mabel, a mechanical lullaby is heard and its coming from the box that the boy gave earlier, it seems like the music has a temporary effect on marionette and as the music goes on, the marionette deactivate itself and turned limp, mabel sighed in relief and the question now is, who is the one playing the music box? Then the music died and the marionette once again stood up, and also started attacking her, but fortunately she manages to wind it up again and the marionette become limp again, so she finally found a way how to stop all of this for a short time, if the music dies then the marionette will rise and starts hunting down the victim, if the music plays then the marionette will stop and shut itself down, so since mabel is the only one in the room, she guess that she's going to wind up the music box until dipper arrives.

-2 hours later-

Dipper finally got back and found her winding up the music box, "Isn't it that the box that kid gave to us?" Dipper asked, "Yeah and i finally knew what is it for" mabel said happily, "Okay then what is it?" Dipper asked, then she stopped playing it and the marionette secretly snuck up behind him and about to attempt to back stab him by one of dippers' sharpest pencils, "nope" mabel said to the marionette, then she started winding it up again and once again, the marionette shut itself down.

"Its amazing, but isn't that tiring?" Dipper asked, "You got a point, i cant wind it up like this forever" mabel said in a lazy matter, "Dont worry, starting tomorrow we'll put it back where it really belongs." Dipper suggests, she find it a good idea and now her arm is tired and now dipper has to do it.


	7. Return to 'Home'

Today is the day where dipper and mabel can finally return the evil living thing back where it belongs, good thing they have a map and reinforce the crate where the marionette is locked in, as they found the place, they drop their bikes and carry the crate and good thing they also brought a music box. As they drop the crate, dipper removed the tangled metal chains around the crate and unlocked skme padlocks around it and placed his hands at the top lid of the crate and mabel is ready to wind up the music box, "Are you ready?" Dipper asked mabel, "Yeah", dipper quickly opened the crate and the marionette jumped out from it and becomes limp already since mabel played the music box way too early.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza, i also wonder if they're pizza tastes good, because my friends say that the pizza tastes great there" mabel said and that made dipper slightly hungry because he haven't ate a single meal yet yesterday, so the three of them entered the pizzeria and its so dark that its a good thing that they brought bigger flashlights, so its easier for them to look around the dark, as they explore they discover many weird things around the pizzeria, the animatronics are to girly designed, the other animatronic looks broken, humanoid animatronic boy doesn't have any one of those endoskeletons, and more likely mysterious violent dirt around the walls.

Before the music box dies, they opened a large gift looking box and put him in there and locked him up, "Its finally over" dipper said, "Ooohhh it is not yet 'lil boy".


	8. Violence and Apologies

The voice sounded from the dark sounded creepy enough to get dipper and mabels' full attention, they both stare at the darkness and someone is coming out from it, the person coming out looks completely purple, even his skin! "You think its all over by letting IT stuck in there for eternity?" The purple guy asks evily and angrily (only a little), "Well-YEAH as long as nobody would take off the- AGH" dipper got suprised as he has seen the box looking present is open and the marionette got mabel and restrain both of her arms, "Dipper help, i think hes way to strong to get out of that box" mabel said, "dont worry mabel i'l-" dipper got knocked out by purple guy just before he would wind up the music box, but before dipper loses his vision, he could hear them talking, "lets take them somewhere no one would even dare to go there" the purple man said, and as the both of them are carrying him and mabel, dipper finally loses his vision for a while.

After 5 minutes later, they're in a very dark room that only have two lights, one light is directly pointing at dipper and mabel, and the other is pointing at a distorted yellow suit, its damaged and almost every wire is coming out from the body parts and most of the parts are exposing the rusty endoskeleton, dipper and mabel stared at the suit and then purple guy blocked their view to tell them something, "It looks like we have two nee customers today hhhmmmmmm? And whats this? A creepy suit? Perfect for a KID to fit in!" The purple guy said, with the marionette standing right next to the distorted yellow suit, "LET US GO!" Dipper yelled at purple guy, "Alright i'll let you go, but right after i stuffed you into this one" the purple guy said, but then while dipper is being angry at purple guy and yelling, mabel saw the look of the marionette, shes seeing that its holding its forehead by two hands, showing it has a headache, then after the headache, the marionette went behind the purple guy and grabbed him and carry him, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING YOU STUPID THING, LET ME GO, IM YOUR BOSS, IM YOUR RULER, IM YOUR MA- BLRGH" the ourple guy said its final insults to the marionette as it forcefully stuffed him into the yellow suit, blood flowing around, and while its flowing all over the floor, its starting to twitch aggressively, and then the marionette looked at the both and said, "both of you need to go now", "but why? Why are you saving us now?" Dipper asked, "Because i have lost controll if myself ever since i got killed by him, i mean i was just ten and he just did that to me like that, and now i got controll of myself, you teo are free now and im sorry mabel for what i did to you, now go!" The marionette ordered the both of them and they ran outside of the unknown building and finally went back to the mystery shack.


End file.
